The Legend of Kyoshi Book 1: Water
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: Fifteen year old Avatar Kyoshi, her brother and her best friend travel to the Northern water tribe so that she can learn water bending. Of course they have a few adventures on the way... Rated T for Kyoshi's bloodthirst.


**Ello. So, I think we can all agree that Avatar Kyoshi is freaking boss, and today after going trough the Kyoshi tag on Tumblr, I fell even more in love with her and decided to write a fanfiction about her. About how she, her brother and best friend travel the world in order to go to the North Pole and find a water bending master. The beginning of this chapter is just how Kyoshi found out she was the Avatar. Kyoshi may seem a lot less… bloodthirsty than the fandom makes her out to be, but that's just in the beginning. The Kyoshi who bathes in the blood of her enemies who you all know and love will be here soon. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own Chong, Kai, Jin and Hahn. No one else! Oh also Mushu.**

"Kyoshi!" An eight year old boy yelled at his little sister. The boys name was Chong, he was an earth bender. He, his parents and his six year old sister Kyoshi lived in a small village on the peninsula of the Earth Kingdom. His parents, Hahn and Jin, were also earthbenders. His sister hadn't shown any sign of earth bending yet but they were sure it would happen soon. Chong and Kyoshi were playing a simple game of tag, but she had run off into the forbidden area of the peninsula so now he was yelling at her to come back.

"Kyoshi!"

"Can't catch me!" She yelled. Chong had no choice, he talked his sister and threw her on the ground.

"Let me go!" She squirmed "Get off!"

"You cant go running off like that! You know this part is dangerous!"

"Get off!" She yelled again. Suddenly Chong was thrown twenty feet in the air, he fell onto the hard earth with a thud. Kyoshi stared at her hands in shock. Did she just... Airbend?

"What. What was that?" Chong yelled "Did you just airbend!"

"Uh... Looks like mom has sone explaining to do..."

* * *

"Kyoshi's an air bender!" Chong yelled as he and Kyoshi ran into their home "Kyoshi's an air bender!" Their fathers eyes widened, he turned to glare at his wife.

"Tell me Jin, how is it that we're both earth benders… and yet our daughter is an air bender?"

"Uh… M-maybe she's the avatar?"

"I don't believe this! How could you do this!" The two started arguing and Kyoshi started to wiggle her nose. She had a feeling she was going to sneeze.

"Ha… Ha… HA-CHOO!" Flames shot out of mouth as she sneezed. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Woah…" Chong said. Now it was Jin's turn to glare at Hahn.

"_Well, _if you're ready to apologize, I'll be informing the order of the White Lotus that the new avatar has been found"

* * *

Nine years later Kyoshi had already mastered three out of four elements. Everyone expected air bending to be hard for her because it was the opposite of her own element, but it was quite easy for her. Now it was time for her to head to the North Pole to learn water bending. Kyoshi didn't understand why she couldn't just go to the South Pole which was _way_ closer, but that's what the order of the White Lotus wanted. She was fifteen and she was much taller than both her parents, but she was the same height as Chong. People often mistook Kyoshi and Chong for twins, they were the spitting image of each other. They both had pitch black hair and green eyes, they both had extremely large feet and they were both very tall. Then there was her best friend, Kai. He was sixteen and a water bender from the South Pole, he had dark skin, blue eyes and his brown hair was always kept in a pony tail, he was much shorter than Kyoshi and Chong, which often irritated him. Kyoshi wanted to learn water bending from him, but _no_, she had to learn it from a master. Kai was going to come with her to the North Pole so that he could also learn from the master, and Chong, who didn't trust his little sister going on a very long trip with a boy, decided to go with them. Kyoshi and Chong waved goodbye to their parents as they and Kai got on Kyoshi's armadillo bear, Mushu.

"You realize how long it'll take to get to the North Pole right? It's like… half way across the world!" Chong said.

"Well, the stupid White Lotus said that that's where I have to go. No one asked you to come Chong"

"I just don't trust Kai over there"

"Please. As if we're ever gonna be anything more than friends" Kyoshi said, earning a disappointed look from Kai. Lucky for him, she didn't see it, Chong however, did. He started laughing.

"Tough luck buddy" Kyoshi rolled her eyes.

"Idiots" She muttered.

"Hey Kai! Maybe while we're there you'll meet a girl, though… it probably won't work out seeing as though you two are" Chong paused for emphasis "Polar opposites!" Kyoshi turned around and slapped him.

"No! That was a terrible joke!"

"Are we going directly to the North Pole? I wanna ride elephant koi! And ride hog monkeys and hopping llamas!" Kai said.

"Well I wanna learn water bending! I don't even know the basics!" Kyoshi yelled.

"I'll teach you the basics! But let's have some fun before we go!"

"I'm with Kai on this" Chong said.

"No! We're going to the North Pole. That's final"

"Kyoshi!" Chong whined.

"Don't _make_ me go all avatar state on you! I will bathe in your blood I don't care if you are my brother!" Chong had gotten used to Kyoshi talking like this so he just shrugged while Kai laughed.

"So, should we go to the foggy swamp first?" Kai asked while looking at his map "Or Gaoling, or Omashu, oh I've wanted to go see Ba Sing Se!"

"For the last time, we are going to the North Pole!"

"You know… I bet there'd be a bunch people you could beat up in Ba Sing Se…" Chong said.

"…Ba Sing Se it is"

"Can we go to Omashu first?" Kai asked

"Let's just explore and see what we find!" Chong suggested.

"As long as I can find some butts to kick" Kyoshi muttered.

**Well, there you go. Next chapters will be longer and better (hopefully)**


End file.
